


P.O.S - A UFO-Themed Casino Game

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [85]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Sae & Hifumi Togo from Persona 5 and Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4In this One Shot, we get to see a new game that Shadow Sae has created for her casino.





	P.O.S - A UFO-Themed Casino Game

“Lights, camera, action!”  
The lights shined across the stage, exposing a barefoot painted woman with long dark hair with bangs and dark green eyes. The woman wore a blue Arabian armour outfit as she danced around. It was a young woman named Hifumi Togo. Another being was sat in the audience, her eyes glowing yellow who was none other than Shadow Sae. She laughed, watching Hifumi dancing mindlessly around the stage, her eyewear being a casino-styled eyemask.  
“Who’s a stupid girl?” Shadow Saw asked.  
“I am, I am!” Hifumi cheered.  
“Good!” Shadow Sae clapped. “Now, smile for the cameras!”  
Hifumi smiled widely at the cameras as they recorded her dancing and posing.  
“Do you wanna be like her?” Shadow Sae chanted. “If you're lucky enough to win one of the UFO games, for a few hours, your brain will feel as if it was abducted itself!”  
Hifumi stuck her tongue out, still trying to look silly, posing in some seductive poses. Shadow Sae laughed to herself at the sight, thinking to herself.  
‘What a perfect advertisement to draw in customers!’ She thought.  
Hifumi continued to dance as she suddenly tripped, smacking into the ground. Her ass was up in the air, making Shadow Saw smile.  
“And cut!” She called out, standing up. “It’s time for me to see how the casino is going...”  
She walked out the room, the cameras stopped their recording. Once she exited the room, she saw that her casino was packed of customers and workers, whom were wearing casino-styled eye masks like Hifumi. Shadow Sae chuckled as she walked around, smiling at her workers and paying customers. She came across one of her workers: Yuuki Mishima, who was holding a tray and wearing a fancy suit complete with an eye mask.  
“Hello Yuuki.” She said.  
“Good evening Mistress.” He bowed.  
“How are things tonight?” She asked.  
“Perfect Mistress.” He replied. “A lot of people are coming in. How is the advert to try out the UFO game going?”  
“Just finished it.” She smiled. “I think everyone’s going to love it.”  
“That’s great!” He giggled. “Oh! We have a celebrity in here today Mistress.”  
“Oh?” She grinned.  
“Rise Kujikawa: A popular idol, also known as Risette.” He explained.  
“Very good.” She laughed. “She would make a fine contestant for my new game, don’t you think?”  
He nodded in agreement, smiling.  
“Get the best food, drink and people available.” She ordered.  
“Of course Mistress!” He bowed. “I'm not sure where she is right now though."  
“I will look for her.” She assured him.  
He walked off to do his new orders as Shadow Sae searched her casino for Rise. She looked around, finding her in one of the bingo rooms. Rise wore a purple dress, being served by Kanji Tatsumi as Shadow Sae walked up to the both of them. Kanji handed his Mistress a drink before walking off.  
“Hello Risette.” Shadow Sae greeted.  
Rise turned to her.  
“O-Oh hello there.” Rise greeted.  
“Tell me, what brings you here?” She asked.  
“Just to get a different view is all.” Rise replied. “I’ve been to many fancy venues around the world: restaurants, nightclubs, bars, halls and all that. Wanted to get a change.”  
“Ah, I see.” She smiled.  
Rise looked over Shadow Sae, giving her a warm smile.  
“You must be the owner. The older daughter of the famous Police Commissioner in Tokyo right?” Rise questioned.  
“That’s right.” She held her hand out to Rise, shaking it. “Pleased to meet you.”  
“Likewise.” Rise smiled.  
“Well, what would you like to play?” She asked.  
“I... I'm not really sure. Gambling's not my thing I'm afraid.” Rise said honestly.  
“Well, we have tons more games and shows.” She smiled. “I know a perfect game for you.”  
She smirked to herself; Rise was about to become a player of the UFO Game.

Shadow Sae took Rise to a special Sci-Fi themed room; a row of UFO’s above against the wall as Yusuke Kitagawa stood, wearing his eye mask with a smile on his face. Yuuki came into the room with multiple people as they watched Rise. There was a huge pod of prizes like a crane game, a UFO serving as the claw.  
“UFO’s?” Rise questioned. “What’s the goal here?”  
“It's like a crane game. Guide your UFO and try to pick up the best prize.” She explained.  
Rise walked over to the pod with the prizes in it, holding the control sticks, firmly.  
“Just like as a kid.” She giggled.  
She moved the control stick slowly upwards as Shadow Sae grinned to herself. She played, managing to grab a prize with the UFO, confusing her.  
“Huh. That was easy.” She said.  
The prize dropped into a slot as Rise smiled.  
“I’m on a roll!” Rise cheered.  
Unknown to her, as Rise won more prizes, a UFO came down from the ceiling above her, slowly moving downwards towards her head. Shadow Sae smiled as it lowered more. Something didn’t feel right to Rise as she was about to look up.  
“Ah, ah, eyes on the prizes!” Shadow Sae chuckled.  
Rise’s head and eyes immediately focused back on the game. She felt her body just playing the game, though her mind was telling her she should stop. She was really into the game as the UFO lowered more, a button popping out from behind it. Shadow Sae walked behind her and pressed the button, making the UFO activate. Slowly, it began to suck out her mind like her brain was being abducted.  
“Do you like the game?” She grinned.  
“I really do. I can't stop myself!” Rise smiled.  
Rise even started laughing as she won more and more prizes, but also with her mind slowly being abducted.  
“Wow! I’m so good as this game!” Rise giggled.  
The UFO suddenly moved a small wire into the back of Rise’s neck, sending shocks through her body as she laughed hysterically. She couldn’t get a word out of her mouth, only speaking gibberish. She fell into Shadow Sae’s arms.  
“Congratulations, you won.” Shadow Sae smirked.  
Rise tried too cheer, only giggling, mindlessly as her mind was still being abducted.  
“Perfect.” She smirked.  
Rise stuck her tongue out, drooling as the UFO disappeared.  
“There we go. You know, you could always play more if you want more of that feeling.” Shadow Sae teased.  
Rise nodded as Shadow Sae stood her up. She began dancing slowly, giggling. Her eyes crossed as Shadow Sae took her hand.  
“Excuse us everyone.” She grinned, dragging Rise out the room.  
She took Rise into a room nearly identical to the one that Hifumi was in. She placed her on stage as Rise looked around, drooling.  
“Stupid girl.” Shadow Sae commented. “Let’s get you painted and dressed up!”

Once Shadow Sae was finished with Rise, she was wearing a pink Arabian armour outfit, her body covered in paint just like Hifumi was. The cameras were rolling and the lights shined onto Rise.  
“Wonderful!” Shadow Sae smiled.  
“I’m a rainbow!” Rise cheered.  
“Yes you are.” She grinned. “The camera loves you!”  
Rise looked at the camera’s posing by patting her butt at them, smiling.  
“Keep posing!” She ordered.  
Rise bounced her breasts softly, spreading her legs as she drooled more.  
“Even the popular celebrity: Risette enojys the casino!” Shadow Sae chanted. “Come on down! We have plenty of games to keep you occupied with many prizes. Our highest rated game is our UFO games that are so entertaining, your brain will feel as if it was being abducted out of this world!”  
She watched Rise position in multiple poses for a while.  
“And cut!”


End file.
